Giving Pointers
by smiles1116
Summary: Iruka is working late at the academy, and Kakashi wants to get out of the rain. What happens when the lights go out?


[Giving Pointers] KakashixIruka oneshot (for MistakenForSomeoneWhoCares)

_Now for the oneshot you've all be waiting for!... Well... Sora, Wil, and Sticky have been waiting on it.... XD_

Iruka sighs as the kids rush out of the room, resting his face in his hands. He is positive that they can't be as glad to be rid of him for the weekend as he is to see them go. Normally, he loves his job as an academy teacher, but this week... well, this week has been utter hell on his nerves. He lets out another sigh before sending a dark, sidelong glance at the pile of papers stacked neatly on his desk, waiting to be graded. He gives them a glare before sighing and slowly pulling them toward him, picking up a pen and getting to work.

***Meanwhile***

Kakashi shoves his hands into his pockets as he trudges through the rain, mud sloshing with each weary step. His book, normally seen in hand, is tucked away into a deep pocket so it remains protected and untouched by the rain. He isn't sure if he has the energy or motivation to continue on home... to that lonely, empty flat halfway across the village....

Kakashi slows before pausing outside the academy. He notices a light still on in the building and instantly knows Iruka is working late tonight. He hesitates for a moment before the desire for companionship becomes too great, turning and moving toward the doors. His pace increases slightly.

He pulls open the door and walks inside, strolling through the familiar building, thinking it has been a while since he has been in here. There seems to be almost a sense of peace for him here as he silently climbs the steps. A few brief moments later, he finds himself outside Iruka's door, watching the chunnin grading for a moment before a thought hits him.

_... What the hell are you doing here?... What are you going to say?... "I wanted company, and I saw you were here and thought you might enjoy me stopping by"?... Yeah, that will work... you idiot._

Kakashi turns to leave again before he finds himself bumping into another academy teacher who smiles at him.

"Kakashi! What a surprise seeing you here! How _are_ you?" Kakashi forces himself to give his normal amiable smile, eyes shut, one hand lifted in a wave.

"Oh, hello, Mizuki. I'm doing well." Kakashi feels a small surge of dislike for the man, knowing perfectly well that he purposely makes Iruka miserable, not liking that at all. He manages to hide his dislike for the man, although he can do nothing about the volume.

Mizuki asks, "How long are you here for? Come to see your old Mizuki, have you?" He grins. Kakashi shakes his head, still smiling amiably, trying hard to make it not seem strained or forced.

"Actually, I'm just on my way out. We'll have to catch up some other time." He sees Mizuki pout before nodding and turning.

"See you later, then, Kakashi-kun!" The man disappears, causing Kakashi to let out a breath of relief, inwardly shuddering in disgust at the way his name rolled off the tongue of that slimy bas-.

"Kakashi?" His thoughts are cut off as he hears a smooth tenor voice from the now open door, mentally shivering a little as he turns.

"Iruka." Iruka smiles.

"Leaving already?" Kakashi shakes his head.

"Of course not." Iruka gives him a questioning look, and Kakashi replies, "I haven't come to irrita- I mean, visit – you yet."

Iruka lets out a chuckle. "Well by all means, come in, Kakashi."

Kakashi just smiles as he moves into the classroom after the man, shutting the door and pulling down the blind to block the view. He then pulls up a chair and straddles it backward, sitting in front of Iruka's desk as the academy instructor goes back to grading papers.

"What brings this pleasure, Kakashi?" The man has a slight smile on his face as he grades now, though he would never admit that Kakashi was the one that put it there. Kakashi rests his arms on the back of the chair.

"A few things... one of which being the rain, another of which the desire for company, the third of which the desire to see you... so, the usual." He gives his amiable look as Iruka's head jerks up. Kakashi doesn't miss the slight flush across his face.

"Desire to see me?" He stares at the masked man in surprise, hoping the blush on his face isn't obvious. "Why would you want to see me?"

"I enjoy your company," Kakashi says rather happily, watching the pen as it begins to move over the page again, occasionally leaving a mark. Iruka has a little bigger smile now as he continues to grade, inwardly a little giddy at the remark.

Iruka remarks casually, "As I enjoy you coming to visit me." He is careful not to let his pen pause as he thinks, _Oh crap, did I really just admit that? Oh hell, he's going to take that wrong, and our friendship will be over...._

Kakashi smiles. "Ah, in that case, I'll make sure to come irritate you more often... as well as get more mud on your floor. He gives his signature smile as he sees Iruka blink and look at the floor. He finds himself inwardly amused as the Chuunin fumes a little.

"Kakashi! How many times have I asked you to wipe your feet _before_ you come into the school?" He scolds the man, causing Kakashi to just continue smiling.

"At least a dozen, but not quite a million," he says in a pleasant baritone. Iruka opens his mouth to reprimand the Jounin further but is cut off when an overly bright flash of lightning blinds them. A loud crash of thunder immediately follows it, causing things on Iruka's desk to rattle as the entire building trembles with the force, the power cutting out completely. The two men sit in the dark for a moment before Iruka sighs.

"... I think I have a candle here somewhere...." Kakashi nods slightly and hears him fumbling before lifting his headband and looking with his sharingan.

"... Move your hand to the right a little, Iruka." Iruka blushes a little as he hears his name roll off the velvety baritone and does as he is told, finding his hand lands on the candle he was searching for. He pulls out the matches underneath it and soon has a small flame dancing to life on the wick.

"Well, I can't see enough to grade now," Iruka is irked and seems to pout a little before simply filing the papers away. Kakashi watches him for a moment before grinning slightly in the near dark, smile going unseen for the color of his mask.

"Say, Iruka...."

"Hai Kakashi?"

"... You still got that old pointer you used to use?" Iruka gives him an odd look.

"Um, I'm sure I have it in a closet somewhere. Why the sudden curiosity?"

"Oh, no reason," Kakashi says casually. "I was just wondering why you quit using it."

Iruka glares at him slightly but is unable to hide a slight flush. "... One of the kids noticed during class that it read 'Iruka's plaything' on it.... They also noticed it said 'Kakashi's pointer.' Now, care to tell me _why_?"

Kakashi smirks behind his mask, unseen except for the slightly mischievous twinkle in his eye. "I'm not sure.... I _did_ claim it was mine when I was labeling that diagram for you."

"Okay, but tell me... _why_ does it say 'Iruka's plaything'?" Iruka has a slightly indignant look on his face, causing Kakashi's smirk to deepen.

"Oh I don't know...." He stands and leans on the desk before swiping the candle from it, casting them into darkness. He pulls down his mask, lips at Iruka's ear, velvety voice rolling smoothly as his warm breath caresses Iruka's neck. The chuunin shivers and gasps softly as he feels the lips touch his ear. He feels like melting if not for the arousal and blush that spring up at Kakashi's next words.

"... But I _do _have my own pointer that needs a good polishing."


End file.
